Desire And Lust
by degrassi-is-love
Summary: At first glance, Eli and Fitz seem to loathe each other. But behind closed doors, they are engaged in something much more passionate, something much more complicated, lust.
1. Need

**warning: slash, I don't know why these two are my guilty pleasure, but they are, so yeah, very different then anything I'v written before **

I turned around my shoulder slowly, careful to make that there was no one in the empty hallway. It was a little after 4:00, and I had told a disappointed Clare he had to stay after school to hang around with Adam instead of going with her to the dot. Hopefully, she wouldn't talk to Adam about his whereabouts, considering they weren't with me.

I carefully stepped backwards into the boiler room, which I had been visiting a lot lately. I shut the door slowly and scanned the dark room for company. However, it appeared I was alone. I quickly pulled out his phone, checking for any messages. i thought he said he would meet me in here.

Suddenly, a strong grasp grabbed my waist and pulled me in closer. I jumped and turned around, and was immediately greeted by a passionate lip lock, leaving my lips hot and chapped.

"You shouldn't scare me like that you know, I thought you weren't here yet" I exclaimed licking his desire filled lips.

Fitz smirked and rubbed my back tenderly

"I scare you? you're so cute Goldworthy" he laughed desperately touching every inch of my body.

I felt every inch of me tingling as his big strong hands came into contact with my cooler bony wrists.

"Watch it there Fitzy Boy, I'm far from cute" I said suggestively rubbing his chest.

He pushed me to a wall and started laughing quietly in my ear

"That's funny Elijah, because right now I find you to be adorable"

He then proceeded to attack my left ear with his lips, nibbling & licking lovingly

I wrapped my arms around his waist but then lifted my arm as I noticed a bruise on his neck

I reached out to softly touch the bruise as his black eyed starred passionately

"Was this from our little dispute during lunch?" I asked concerned

People couldn't know about him and I. The only option was to fight, acted as though we despised each other, pretended we didn't live this other life.

"Sure was, you're quite the tiger when you're pretending to hate me" he stated while stroking his fingers through my dark hair.

It was we had to do though. I had my thing going on with Clare, and that was the way it had to be. We were reliant on instead expressing hatred, even though every time his fist would come into contact with me I felt my ahem..lower area started to ache.

"Do you know what I think Mark Fitzgerald?" I asked, my heart pounding. I just took in how closely our bodies were attached, my hands snaked around his waist and our legs open and pressed together.

"What's that little guy?" He purred as his hand slivered down my torso.

"We're talking too much" I growled and then attacked his lips with mine. He dragged me across the room as our mouths moved together until we finally found a completely clear spot of the floor. He slid down onto the floor, dragging me on to his lap. His tongue started to tap my lips, begging for an entrance. I let him and he took advantage greedily, his tongue corrupting the inside of my mouth. He started to lower on to the floor as he gently placed me on top of him.

Finally, I had dominance

I moved my lips to his cheek, kissing it tenderly as he rubbed his hands up and down my chest.

He suddenly inched his arms to my ass, and squeezed it as if his life depended on it.

My crotch was aching painfully as sweat dripped down my forehead

He looked down for a second, smirking at the bulge

"Aw sweetie, you need a little assistance with that?" He said teasingly, as he started to unbutton my jeans.

"Don't call me sweetie jackass, touch me" I begged

His hands ghosted over my erection going back and forth over the material over my boxers, I felt mine getting more soaked by the minute

"You're going to have beg harder then that"

"Mark Fitzgerald you better fucking touch me right this moment"

He delayed no longer, and pulled my boxers down to tightly grasp my length, and soothe it.

Just before I was about to explode with pleasure, he quickly pulled away

"What the fuck?" I asked desperately trying to pull him back closer to me, aching for his hands, aching for his touch.

"If you want anymore, you're going to have to meet me at my house tonight, 8:00 sharp" he said kissing me chastely once more before he began to straighten up.

I sighed and stood up, difficult as I was painfully hard. "I'm meeting Clare tonight..."

He pulled me into a passionate embrace and placed his hand over my jeans rubbing my crotch back in forth, trying to soothe me, but just arousing me more. He then gently whispered in my ear

"I know you more then Saint Clare does. I know tonight, you want to be pleasured, we both know she'll never pleasure you like me, and I know you'll be with me tonight"

I felt weak, as his words and his cool breath tickling my ear consumed me. The bliss I felt being this close to me took over my brain, heart, and soul; and left me with no common sense

"I guess I can make up an excuse..." I smiled up at him coyly

"That's my boy" He smiled patting my head as if I was his play thing, and placed a few quick kisses on my lips before we separated.

He started to walk out the door as I shouted after him "I fucking hate your guts" mockingly

He turned back to walk towards me and chuckled at our supposed rivalry.

"One day, Clare and everyone else in this entire hellhole of a school, is going to realize you belong to me and only me, got it goldsworthy?"

"Got it Fitzy"

I leant in to kiss him once more. Although these last kisses weren't needy or hungry, they were short and lovingly.

I started to walk out the door finally, every inch of me shivering with anticipation for what would come tonight.

"Eli, wear your black wife beater tonight"

I turned around smirking at his request

"Why's that?"

"Because it makes you look...sexy"


	2. Entrapment

**So I started this story pure Eli/Fitz ; but I'm mixing a little eclare into it; but only a slight bit, It'll probably end up Eli/Fitz, but I wanted to mix in both...see which one you liked better in the situation**

At around 5:30 I got into my hearse prepared to go to Fitz's house. As to his request, I was wearing my black wife beater a long with a leather jacket and a pair of my skinniest jeans. _Fitz will have trouble getting these off of me" _I smirked, I just loved seeing him struggle. It was rare, as it was a turn on.

Just as I started up Morty; my phone started to vibrate, I quickly looked at it, seeing the name Clare flashing. _shit _ I just remembered I forgot to cancel on Clare. She was probably waiting at the dot for me. I hesitantly picked up the phone, I knew I couldn't just ignore her. She deserved more then that.

_"Hey Eli, is everything okay? I'v been waiting here for a while, would you like me to go ahead and order your coffee?"_

I sighed. She sounded so sweet and innocent. I knew I had feelings for her, how couldn't I? But deeper down, I knew those feelings were complicated. I tried not to think about what Fitz and I me for too long, I would just frustrate myself. I didn't think I was gay, and strangely enough I still don't. It's as if Fitz was the one exception. _Maybe I am just bisexual _I thought, then shuddered. Labels scare me, especially that one.

_"Clare I'm really sorry. I forgot to tell you I can't come tonight, Bullfrog is dragging me to some radio station event thing,raincheck?"_ lying through my clenched teeth.

There was a sudden long pause

"_Oh well alright, I umm..understand, I guess I'll just call up Alli or something, have a good night" _

I could sense the sadness in her voice. She really was incredible, I hated doing this to her, and I did it so frequently. But Fitz had this spell on me, whatever he told me to do, wherever he told me to go; I was unable to refuse.

_"Thanks for understanding Clare, I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" _

_ "Okay...I love you"_

_ "love you too"_

I sighed, and started the car. I said those 3 so important words so lightly, without any meaning attached to it. I should feel horrible. But, all i could think about right now was him, and what exactly we were planning on doing tonight. I finally reached Fitz's house. I got out of the car and rang his doorbell, my heart pounding with anticipation.

He finally opened the door, smirking at me slyly. He smelled like cologne, unusual for him. He was dressed in a white v neck and old jeans. He looked so effortlessly..._sexy_

"Hello handsome" he said teasingly, pulling me into his house kissing my cheek.

I felt my cheeks burning at his compliment, another rare occurrence.

"I just lied my ass off to Clare last minute, you better feel special"I joked

He chuckled and sat down on the couch, patting his lap for me to join in.

I climbed onto his lap, straddling him, and pressed my lips to his warm neck longingly

"you smell good" I mummer into his neck, and then brought my lips to his.

Our lips were hard against each other as his arms were wrapped firmly around my waist

Suddenly, sitting in Fitz's lap, I didn't want to kiss anymore. Instead I had the strong desire to fuck him _hard_

I started grinding my hips up against his, and attempted to tear his shirt off. He moaned into my mouth, and then pulled away and started to laugh

"What's so funny?" I questioned, while trying to undo his belt

"You're a little tiger tonight", He said teasingly, and then captured my lips again.

Our tongues collided as we explored each others mouthes, as he started to peal off my shirt.

As I was almost done undoing his pants, he suddenly grabbed my hand, and stopped me.

I looked up at him questionably. My heart was pounding fast as our bare chest pressed together and my legs were straddled around his waist.

"Why did you stop?" I asked desperately, and tried to kiss him again, but he only pulled away.

"I want to have a little talk with you" he said, taking my hands and tracing his thumb on my palm.

"Talk? talk about what?" Talking was something we rarely did. That's a lie, we talked, we didn't have long conversations, and that sounded like what this was about to become.

"What do you think when you look at me Eli?" He asked passionately, as if he was trying to search inside my soul or something

"That you should be fucking me right now" I smirked

"Seriously, what are we Eli?"

I sighed, This is what I avoided. This is what I strived to avoid

"We are...I don't know, we are what we have always been, you know I have Clare...and I'm not" I said, unable to continue, unable to finish that sentence

"You're not gay?" he said, putting his face closer to mine

I nodded my head no, I felt as if I was going to be sick, I suddenly felt heated, as if I was trapped.

"Tell me Eli, if you're not gay, why are you here begging me to fuck you? That's not what straight guys do Eli..." He said slowly, searching my face for a reaction.

I should have felt uncomfortable in his arms at this point; but I didn't, I felt uncomfortable in my skin.

"I don't...I don't know Fitz. Stop pointing fingers at me Fitz! You want this just as much as I do!" I accused, as the room started to spin around me.

He suddenly started to get up off the couch, pulling me up with him.

"Come here" he said holding my hand, leading me to his computer.

I followed hesitantly, wondering what the point in all this was.

He sat in the computer chair, and placed me on his lap, turning the computer on.

"Close your eyes" he whispered in my ear. I did what he was told.

I heard him typing on the keyboard and clicking the mouth. Finally he murmured in my ear "Open your eyes"

As I opened them, Fitz placed his hand on my crotch. I immediately stiffened.

I looked on the screen, and what was in front of me was a girl, a girl who wasn't dressed, that is. He must have gotten it off some random porn website. The girl had pale skin, jet black hair, and pounds of black eyeliner. Basically the female version of me. Looking at the picture though, I felt nothing, down there I felt nothing. I tried to, but I didn't.

I suddenly understood why we were doing this, why Fitz's hand was on my crotch.

I then quickly got up from the seat, as did Fitz

"Eli, if you were attracted to girls, you would have gotten hard, like whenever you do when you see me undressed" he smirked, clearly feeling prideful at what had just been proven.

"That's not fair...that girl isn't my type...Clare is; if it was Clare undressed, it would have been different" I stuttered, wondering if it was actually true

He stepped closer to me, pressing his lips to my neck. My veins went cold and I suddenly didn't feel pleasured, I felt..conflicted, trapped. As if I was part of some bad dream, and I didn't know how to wake up.

"If that's so, then why are not out with her, and here with me"


End file.
